One Last Breath
by Firebolt 2000
Summary: AU. Hermione, now 25 is an intelligence gathering dark wizard fighter. Snape is still alive with eventual HR/SS


One Last Breath Ch.1  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was just getting ready to go to sleep after a long long day when a big snowy owl came tapping on his window. What's this he thought, while he open the window and let the owl in. "Hedwig?' he asked.  
  
The snowy owl seems to understand and gave the headmaster a quick nod.  
  
Weird, thought the headmaster, as he took the letter from Hedwig's leg.  
  
Dear headmaster, My scar really hurts today for some reason, but the only times it hurts like this is when Vorldermort is feeling murderous or, when he is near. Well just to tell you, because you told me to report anything thing out of the ordinary, and I think this qualifies as something out of the ordinary. Yours truly, Harry James Potter  
  
Just when Albus finished reading the letter, Professor Serverus Snape came bursting into the room and said urgently, "Headmaster, I just came back from the meeting, Voldermort will kill the Grangers tonight. My mark is burning so I have to go back to him tonight."  
  
"Be careful Severus."  
  
But Severus is already gone...  
  
************  
  
It was midnight and the moon was at its fullest, but Hermione Granger lay tossing and turning in her bed. Argh, this insomnia is going to be my downfall one day. Oh well, I just do some summer homework, but just when she opened her textbooks she heard her front door exploded.  
  
She peeped out of the crack in the door in her room at the tall mysterious hooded man walking in her house. Somehow just looking at him makes her shudder. Now there're more dark hooded figures coming into her house. Her parents must have woke up for they came downstairs to check what was going on.  
  
Even from up stairs she could hear one of them yell Avera Kedava. Horror strucked her as she realizes that those men must deatheaters, and they must of killed her parents for she cannot hear anymore yelling that her parents are making anymore. OH MY GOD! She thought Voldermort is here and I'm going to die! Just then, Voldermort exploded into her room and yelled with a cold icy voice, he yelled "Serpentora!"  
  
A huge snake slithered out of his wand and was coming towards Hermione. "HELP!" she cried, even though Hermione knew that no one will be able to help her. The snake suddenly shot up and bit her leg. Now she slowly slipped out of conscious. Everything around her is slowly fading away until there was only darkness left.  
  
************  
  
"Miss Granger" Professor Snape said urgently and also full of concern.  
  
"Pro--Professor?" Hermione croaked. Just coming back to reality.  
  
"Miss Granger, we must get back to Hogwarts immediately." and with that Hermione gave a weak nod before slipping out of conscious again.  
  
************  
  
Severus Snape bursted into the main gate of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry school yelling "POPPY! POPPY! WE GOT AN EMERGENCY!!!!"  
  
Since it was after midnight the mediwitch was sleeping, and so when she hear the voice of the potions master, which she thought that all the teachers must have been awaken by the voice, she woke up and started to lazily change out of her night gown to meet the potions master but she got as far as changing when Professor Snape EXPLODED into her private chambers carrying the unconscious Miss Granger.  
  
"DEAR LORD! What happened, Severus?" the school's nurse asked, now fully awake of course.  
  
"She got bitten by a basilisk when I found her, which means, she only got an hour left of life in her."  
  
"How can she live? There's no known cure for this type of lethal poison. Oh god is she going to die isn't she."  
  
"No I won't let her die. I'll get Dumbledore, and in the mean while watch over her will you?"  
  
"Alright Severus hurry or else she's not going to live."  
  
With that the professor went up to the headmaster's private chamber and started shouting, "Headmaster, I couldn't save the granger's in time, but Hermione got bitten by a basilisk, she's in the infirmary right now unconscious, what are we going to do?"  
  
"This is a situation we are trying to avoid ever since Voldermort came back to power, very grave indeed." The headmaster said with no twinkle in his eyes, for he looked a lot older now. "Severus, there must be a cure for the poison, like all poisons. You must go to the restricted portion of the library and look it up. By the way Severus when you went in the granger's house did you see a muggle clock?"  
  
"Yes, it was 12:30am"  
  
"You better hurry Severus, you got 45 mins left." Dumbledore said as he was looking down at his brand new muggle watch, for he charmed it to work in Hogwarts. "I will be with Poppy while you go search for a cure."  
  
"As you wish, headmaster." and with that Severus darted down to the library looking for a cure. And after ten mins of searching through various books he had stumbled upon a book called Poison Snakes and the Right Potions, its' gold word were barely readable for it must be one thousand years old. He looked at the index and he looked up basilisk, it was there. He couldn't believed his eyes, for he had thought it was impossible to even find the cure and had no hopes for Miss Granger to survive.  
  
One wormwood root 2 drops of the creator's Blood.  
  
That's a simple solution he thought, even though the thought of dropping their own blood to save another Peron's life the horrifying to some people but not for him.  
  
The headmaster ran down to the potions master's dungeon, "Hurry Severus you only got ten seconds left!"  
  
9 8 7 6 He quickly went back to his dungeons and make the potion. 5 4 3 after he finished the potion he sprinted back up to the infirmary and exploded though the door. 2 1..........  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
A/n hope you guys like it, remember to review! 


End file.
